War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay)
Before you start reading the actual story, allow me to tell you a little backstory. On September 10th (or somewhere around that time period), 2013, which is 2 - 3 Years ago, i had made a Roleplay called: The War for Mobius, which was about Dr. Eggman launching a rather Massive Assault upon Mobius, where the Fan Characters involved in the RP were to unite as one into a single Army to stop his reign of terror. Now, i had COMPLETELY forgot about the Roleplay until Now, so, i thought, for old time's sake, i will resurrect the page. So.. yeah. Here we are now. Also, there was a Series about it which got deleted for not enough content (Because I'm apparently a Lazy Shit :3), which will also be resurrected. So... Here we are now. Enjoy. About War of Mobius is a Non Canon Free-Join-Roleplay about Dr. Ivo Robotink (Dr. Eggman to most) launching a Massive Assault upon all Territories in Mobius. The first assault being at Resako City, a big city located in Northern Mobius. Characters involved will have 2 sides to pick on, The Eggman Empire: Where the Characters/Factions join Dr. Eggman in his quest of achieving a Global Empire. The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M): Where you join the Guardian Unit of Nations, and a bunch of other Factions/Characters allied in one banner to defeat Dr. Eggman. While there is a Neutral Side, those characters will probably eventually pick a side. Which one will you choose, in The War of Mobius? The Plot Since clearly since everybody keeps doing some random stuff, I'm posting this up so people will stay on track. This is meant to be a War Roleplay, following similar events on what happened in WWII, example would be Eggman with the Axis and the AFM with the Allies. The side of Eggman would attack first, invading Revako City, and within Hours, they will win, despite anyone's best efforts. The AFM would retreat to Fort Dasxmon and reinforce it along with Yastoma Town. Despite THEIR best fortifications, Side 1 would prove victory AGAIN and will attack BY Day 3 or 4. The remaining forts and towns in the province will also be taken over by Eggman and his allies. After that, about 3 or 5 more Provinces will be taken over by Eggman within that Area until the AFM are able to turn the tide, this part is where the Story's Storyline can be adjusted. If Eggman wins the battle of the 7th Province, he'll keep on advancing, if the AFM wins, they are able to turn the tide and go on the Offensive for about 2 Provinces before Eggman can do the same. At that point, Battles will start to erupt in alot of places in Mobius, leaving more Provinces to be captured and defended. At the End of the Roleplay (Year 2, Month 1), the Side that takes over The Last Province or Takes over the province belonging Robotroplis or Station Square by that time (Meaning the War can be won Early if one side takes over the Side Capitals) will be the winner of the War, regardless of how many Provinces the sides have. Banned Characters/Factions/Users Rudolph Putin The Russian Mobian Republic If someone starts pulling some Illogical BS and/or breaks some of the Wiki/Roleplay Rules, or is Voted off, they will be Banned The Sides. The Eggman Empire Name/User/Rank Dr. Ivo Robotink|Dr. Eggman/Jaredthefox92/Faction Leader 'Eggboss' Valashaska Ocelot/Jaredthefox92/??? Dr. Adviso Metronia/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Glyph Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Triven Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Simble Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Sadion Adtor/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Ivan Stalin/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Harrison the Gorilla/Alexneushoorn/General William the Otter/Alexneushoorn/Lieutenant Frogdolf Hitler/Alexneushoorn/Faction Leader You may add more to the Roster. The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M) The GUN Commander (That person in Shadow the Hedgehog who leads GUN's Military, idk.)/???/Faction Leader Joshua the Hedgehog/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Sonic the Hedgehog/???/Freedom Fighter Mecha Josh/Joshua the Hedgehog/(Jkirk) 2nd in Command Raven the Panther/XxDuskstarxX/Sergeant Alex the Bathuman/Alexneushoorn/Captain Pete/Alexneushoorn/Private Kirk/Alexneushoorn/Corporal Simeon/Alexneushoorn/Sergeant Colonel Hamilton/Alexneushoorn/Faction Leader Trevor McLeod/Alexneushoorn/Second in-command Cecil the Rhino/Alexneushoorn/Sergeant You may add more to the roster. Neutral Factions and Characters The New Order (Jaredthefox92) Grief: (Jaredthefox92) Balta (Jaredthefox92) Xavek the Techno-Organic (Saren) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (RedRush3999) Spoteye the wolf (XxDuskstarxX) Creed Phoenix (Shiv the Wolf) Rock the Cat/ImNotCalledDave/Lone Wolf Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn/No side picked yet Storm the Fox/XxDuskstarxX/No side :3 Jesse Donovan/Alexneushoorn/No side picked yet Arctic The cat /ArcticFariytail/ No side yet :3 You may add more to the roster. Roleplay Rules # The Usual: No Godmodding, Autohitting, Metagaming, and Power Playing. # You may have a maximum of 5 Factions and 40 Characters at once. # How many Characters maximum can be in this? I'll say.... OVER 9000. No, i'm serious. # Unless if your a Supernatural being with Powers over the Weather, the Climate and Weather WILL affect you. # Terrian affects anyone, Supernatural or Not. The only way to avoid this is to be in the Air or to be in the outer reaches of Space, but then where's your cover? # Bold Text means something important/urgent has happened, involving a character(s), Faction, or User. Example: The Keter Var Empire has joined The Eggman Empire. # Attacking a Friendly/Neutral Nation will probably cause either them or you to switch sides (Example: the USMR attacks Eggman and they go on the side of the AFM) # Remember: THIS IS A FREE-JOIN. You don't have to ask to join. # In order to capture a province, you must capture the following: TOWNS/CITIES, OUTPOSTS/FORTS, and CAPITALS. Villages don't count on here, as they are small, unless stated otherwise. If the Attackers win the province war, they can advance forward, if the Defenders win, they halt the Attacker's assault, and they go to Defenders, and, well you get the idea. # The Battle is taking place on Mobius, not anywhere else. However, Supplies and Units can be brought from other Outer-Planetary Territories, if your faction has them Canonically. # Anyone can play as EGG and GUN Troops freely, as long as they make the orders Logical. However, taking full command of another Faction (Example: Jkirk, New Order, Junta, Etc.) will require the User's owning the factions permission to do so. # There is a plot. Follow it, please. No random events happening, please. # ??? Factions Currently Involved The Jkirk Federations (Moblizing Forces) The Eggman Empire The Guardian Unit of Nations (GUN)/United Federation The Keter Var Empire The New Order (Has entered Combat but not picked a side) The New Jkirk Empire (Moblizing Forces) The Union of Soviet Mobian Republics (Moblizing Forces) The Mobian Junta The Russian Mobian Republic (Has been voted off) The Frogi Party (Has not entered combat) The Roleplay Begins! The Roleplay will be separated into Years, Months, Weeks, and Days. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 = Day 1 = Resako City, Northern Mobius, Neutral Territory On 8:35 AM, June 1st, 2016, Within Resako City, the citizens were just going about their normal routine. That is, until Stealth EGG Bombers came out of nowhere, dropping bombs onto the City, damaging buildings, and injuring/killing Civilians. Everybody was confused, and was in panic. 15 Minutes later, Ground troops came in, Robotic EGG Soldiers came in as the first wave, capturing people to brainwash them into becoming Loyal Soldiers, if not capturing Civilians, they were killing anyone else. The Cities Law Enforcement retaliated within 5 Minutes, evacuating the Civilians and combating the EGG Troopers. S.W.A.T teams were dispatched 20 Minutes into the battle, helping the Law Enforcement. 9:30 AM, the Guardian Unit of Nations, a Faction that was coming to the Cities aid, sent First Responders to help defend the City. However, at this rate, Eggman's Troops were gonna overrun the city. After 3 Hours of Fighting, the entire city was engulfed into a Warzone. Three figures walked casually through the streets of the battles, covered in black silhouette to remain unrecognizable. For the moment, they did not act. They simply walked and waited. A small black flying craft zomes over the warzone and then moves around one more pass before heading southeast. 1:00 PM, 3 Unidentified Airships enter the City. They are Keterian U7-AQ's, they have joined the side of Eggman to help him in his quest. Multiple Keterian Transport Helicopters, Fighter Jets, and Bombers come out of the hangars of the Airships. From the southeast a squadron of Shriker 63 fighter jets and Zyper 44 bombers approach one of the airships. The Airships hold their fire. They don't want to fire unless fired upon until they're familiar with Eggman's Arsenal. The Zyper bombers begin to cloak as they close into one of the airships. Soon the shriekers begin straffing runs on the airship as well. 1:15 PM, an army known as The Mobian Junta enters the city, joining the Guardian Unit of Nations to defend the city. They sent in many Transport Helicopters, Fighter Jets, Bombers, Ground Troops etc. The Junta's best squad has been sent in as well. Captain Alex the Bathuman and his squad were driving around the city, killing robots and aliens in their jeep. Sergeant Simeon drove the jeep, while Alex, Corporal Kirk and Private Pete shot as many robots and aliens as they could. Alex: Keep going, Simeon! We gotta save the city! Simeon: Sir, yes, sir! Kirk: Sir, there's a lot of them! What do we do? Alex: I'll take care of them. Alex got out an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and fired it at a squadron of robots, blowing them up. Pete: Alex, this is insane! We can't defeat all these robots by ourselves! Alex: You're right. I'll call in more ground troops. Alex got out a radio. Alex: Requesting back-up. Junta Militant: Roger that, more ground troops coming to the city. Alex: Okay, thank you. A lot of Junta ground troops entered the city in vans. They quickly got out of their vans and started fighting robots. The troops were then hit by a Keterian Bombing Run, while additional Transports came in and dropped in more Keterian soldiers. The orders between Alex and Simeon echoed through the battlefield, stopping like water hitting a wall when reaching the shadow-cloaked figures. At that moment, they had located the commander, or at least A commander, and they now had their target. Pete: Alex, those blody Keterians have killed our troops, and they sent in more soldiers. Alex: Oh, for crying out loud! I'm calling for an airstrike. Alex got out his radio again. Alex: Requesting an airstrike. Junta Militant: Okay, sir. Junta Stealth Bombers are on their way to attack the enemy. The Stealth Bombers flew over the city and bombed the Keterians from above. They were all killed. The shadow-draped figured molded into the ground, becoming like real shadows as they began swiftly moving toward the owner of Alex's voice. The Fighters noticed the Stealth Bombers when they dropped the bombs. They began to chase them in their expected Trajectory. Although since they're Stealth, It's gonna be very tough. More Transports, belonging to Eggman, deployed more Robots within the area the Airstrikes were conducted, while the Keterian Transports were loading up another wave of Troops from their Airships. One of the shadow-figures moved up from behind Alex. Alex turned around and saw the figure. Alex: What the fuck? "You there, freeze!" Was heard followed by the sound of weapon safety's coming off. Despite the shadowy figure being partially transparent, a glowing white mouth began to form around the face, one with very noticeable fangs: a rattling hiss forming as they took a single step toward Alex's face. Alex: Who the fuck are you? A second shadow figure sprung up from behind Alex, grabbing at his upper-head with vibrating hands as the other bit down at his neck. Arctic Was hiding in the dark part's of the area she was watching Alex form the shadow's she didn't want to be seen but she pulled her hood up and used her psychokinesis to pull the thing's of and toss them a little bit away. Ita Ciyet, Eastern Amil, New Order Territory At the Moebian held city of Ita Ciyet in eastern Amil Moebian forces have been stationed as a base between Wolf Pack and Wild Cat nations. Checkpoints with authorized entry and diplomatic trade have been set up on the border to allow regulated cooperation by both of the former rivaled nations under Order support. All throughout the day transport trucks have moved throughout the checkpoints bringing rations, medical supplies, and other luxury items for each respective side of the border. Resako City, Northern Mobius, Disputed Territory The shadow figures immediately turned their attention to Arctic. One of them materialized a white hand, grabbing hold of the psychic aura around them preparing to shatter it. She had never seen this before her power came from her mind so when they broke her power her head hurt like hell '' crap...'' she flew up and sat on a liege her head had stopped hurting now A gunshot is heard in the air."Alright, break it up! Get out of here, vamons!" an NO officer said. Arctic kept her hood up and made sure he or she couldn't see her face "This is a restricted area, authorized personel only. Vacate the premisis at once." The officer sternly ordered. '' nah i'm happy here thank you anyway i'm not doing anything'' she said in a snarky tone they could just see a smirk on her face One feline resubmerged, going toward Arctic's general direction but not yet spotting her as the previous one resumed attacking Alex. Alex: White flag...White flag...Help me... Simeon: We'll help you, sir! Simeon and Kirk grabbed the figure. Simeon: Alright, pussycat, now you're gonna tell us who you are and where you're from. The Keterian and EGG Armies have just secured Downtown. GUN and Junta Forces have been pushed back to the Outskirts of the City. They cannot hold Resako for long. The shadow-formed feline did not answer, but instead let out a piercing screech, shaking the ground around them. Simeon, Kirk and Pete covered their ears in pain. Simeon: God damn it! I think my ears are bleeding! Pete: I'll handle this. Pete got out his pistol and shot the feline. The weaponry simply ricocheted off the feline who continued their screaming as another sliced at Pete. Meanwhile on Moebius... Grief is currently filling out paper work in his office at the Central Administration Center in Siag. He is going by form through form hastily reading them and then stamping an approval or a denial stamp on each one. "Man, having absolute power can be a real pain in the ass sometime." Arctic had gone before the shadow's could spot her she was good at disappearing she flew silently over the attacker's base. (Wait. Did we just merge locations) (did we? x3 idk lol sorry if i did) (Er.... we should probably fix this merge.) "This'll be quite the party." the hooded figure says with a smirk as he headed towards the base. Arctic landed on the ground and hid lisaing to any thing she could hear The hooded figure then stops and break-dances to the Super Smash Bros. Melee Remix that plays in the background. Grief pushes some buttions on the console on his desk to turn on a comlink. He then proceeds to tune into the frequencey his newly aquired agent Virus was given before trying to contact her. "Miss Virus, are you there." "Hello? Virus? It's me, the baron. I would like to speak to you in person if you don't mind." Grief said as she spoke into the comlink. "Ooooooookay, where at?" A voice answered at the other side. "Meet me back here in my office, I require your talents." Grief replied on the comlink. Fort Jkirk, Eastern Mobius, Jkirk Federations Territory. Within the fort's command center, 3 people were watching the battle for Resako by Local News Networks and Satellite Viewage Systems. They were Joshua the Hedgehog, Mecha Josh, and General Lester, the top 3 Military Leaders (Joshua being the Faction Leader) within the Jkirk Federations. Joshua: ....The Keter Var Empire is with Dr. Robotink. Mecha Josh: Sir, I suggest that we should act fast, we need to stop both of them, or else we might have a Level 5 Threat for the Jkirk Federations, and the Planet. General Lester: I agree with the Robotic Clone, sir. If we don't send in Troops and Aid, we could very well lose our foothold on Mobius. Joshua: I see... And this is what you both think? *Mecha Josh and Gen. Lester nod their head in response* Joshua: ....Very Well. Moblize your forces, and get the other Jkirkian Commanders to have their forces moblized as well. We're going to war. Mecha Josh: We will not let you down. General Lester: We will show these Keterians that our glorious Federation can fight! *They both walk out of the Command Center* Joshua: ....I might need to contact the President of the United Federation. Resako City, Northern Mobius, Disputed Territory ...uh, anyone here? 'Western Robotopolis, near Flickie Island. ' Several portals opened up in the skies around Flickie Island, soon these portals grew larger and larger until they were able to carry entire vessels out through these purple inter-diminsonal tears. Large Moebian vessels which could be only be discribed as an invading fleet of battle cruisers exited these portals and hovered above in the skies as they got into formation, something big was about to happen. At the flagship, the Harbinger 2, was none other than Admirale Alteer, the Moebian armada commander assigned by the baron himself to oversee the Order's newest fleet and Vampire Squadron as well. "The baron's been wishing for a decisive chance at revenge against the Egg Empire, now we shall show the prime world once again the true meaning of Moebian agression." The admiral said to himself as he looked from the bridge of his personal flagship. (So... the N.O is on the AFM side or just a neutral army on their own side?) (AFM? Who are they? ) (... *facepalms* ... Look above. XP ) (Very loosely, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. They will not work with G.U.N however.) (Alright. Fair enough) (Order forces working with G.U.N is like the Nazi's working with the USA.)